Loser Like Me (Episode)
Loser Like Me is the first episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and ninth episode overall. It is due to air in 2015. The episode will be directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. Source Filming on both the season and this episode began on September 3rd, 2014. Source Spoilers Plot Source *Blaine, Dave, Figgins, Kurt, LeRoy, Rachel, Roderick, Sam, Spencer, Sue, and Will, along with other characters, will appear. **Neither Artie, Mercedes, nor Santana are part of the episode. Rachel Source *Rachel’s pilot - titled "That's So Rachel" - goes to series, but it bombs. The show is quickly cancelled. The fallout renders her Hollywood career dead in the water. **Having burned her bridges on Broadway, she has nowhere to go. She ends up moving back home, where she finds out that her dads are divorcing. Hiram has moved out. LeRoy is the dad left at home. **Rachel, still dismayed that Principal Sue disbanded the Glee Club, goes above her head to the superintendent of Lima Public Schools. She convinces him to revive the McKinley Glee Club by offering to fund it with her remaining TV money. He insists she be the director. **After Kurt arrives in Lima, Rachel convinces him to run Glee Club with her. He remains a NYADA student, taking the job as an intern. **There aren't tryouts for Glee Club yet. Blaine, Dave, and Kurt Source *Blaine and Kurt are broken up when the episode begins. **After Blaine moved back into the loft, the couple continued to argue. Kurt decided they were too young to be engaged and broke it off. Upset after the breakup, Blaine allowed his grades to slip and was cut from NYADA, returned to Westerville, where he moved back in with his parents and took a job at Dalton as the director of The Warblers. After months apart, Kurt changes his mind about Blaine and heads back to Lima to try and get him back. But too late because Blaine and Karofsky - an out-and-proud college student - are a couple. They are dating. They even have pet names for each other: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo. **Blaine tells Kurt he’s dating Karofsky. *There is a flashback that takes place at Scandals. It explains how Blaine and Karofsky got together. They bumped into each other at the club on “Bear Night.” Karofsky buys Blaine a beer. **The flashback occurs during a scene at Scandals, where Blaine and Kurt reunite for the first time since they broke up. After Blaine and Kurt talk, Karofsky appears as Blaine breaks the news to Kurt that they are dating. The flashback happens as Blaine and Karofsky break the news. Artie, Figgins, Mercedes, Sam, and Will *Will is the director of Vocal Adrenaline. *Sam works for Coach Shannon Beiste. He is an assistant football coach at McKinley. *Artie is still in film school. *Mercedes is still on tour with Santana and Brittany. *Figgins is a part-time barista at the Lima Bean. Scene Spoilers *They will be filming scenes at Cravens Estate (Dalton Academy) on September 15th, 24th, and 25th for the first two episodes. Source Source 2 *Carrot Top was on set. (9/5) Source *Chris, Jane, and Lea were on set. (9/5) Source *Lea was on set. (9/6) Source *Chord and Iqbal were on set. (9/8) Source Source 2 *Darren was at a dance rehearsal. (9/8) Source However, this could also be for Homecoming. *Chord, Chris, Darren, Lea, and Matthew were on set. (9/15) Source However, this could be for Homecoming. *Darren and Lea were on set filming Suddenly Seymour. (9/18) Source *Glee will be filming at Long Beach, California. (9/22) Source However, this could be for Homecoming. Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Source *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *Marshall Williams as Spencer Source Absent Cast Members *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia *This is the third episode named after an original song that's been done on Glee, following Extraordinary Merry Christmas and All or Nothing. **However, the song Loser Like Me is not actually in the episode. *This is the second time that a character has three solos in one episode. The first was Opening Night. **Coincidentally, both times Rachel is the character with three solos. *This is the fourth season premiere where Rachel and Blaine have a solo. *With this episode, Rachel sings in a duet in every season premiere, and each of them with a different person: Finn, Sunshine, Kurt, Marley, Santana, and Blaine. Cultural References *The title of Rachel's pilot, "That's So Rachel," is a reference to the Disney Channel series That's So Raven. Gallery Glee S6 12.png Glee S6 13.png Tumblr naxmzixsRi1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Victim.jpg Tumblr_nbat4h8Uf91qe476yo1_500.jpg Itsbegun.jpg Tumblr nbc47wvnGH1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg glee extras s6.jpg BwoB8b8CIAAfBwG.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgsxxIeTt1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbkgw6f4cd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbljgetvF91qh4a6ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbllc8BpUa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbm9r8Gvj91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Filming 11.9.14.jpg LM LIG.jpg LIG LM.jpg lea darren glee set.jpg lea darren glee set 3.jpg lea darren glee set 4.jpg lea darren glee set 2.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention